


dissolving

by Servetolive



Series: Heaven or Hell Asides [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, Dark fluff, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Worker Cloud Strife, Vaginal Sex, dark!Cloud - Freeform, dark!Reno, heaven or hell vibes, pimp!Reno, post-sex work aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Cloud's last visitor for the night at a pop-up brothel is a familiar one.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: Heaven or Hell Asides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	dissolving

**Author's Note:**

> _Say, say my name  
>  I need a little love to ease the pain  
> It's easy to remember when it came_   
>  _'Cause it feels like I've been  
>  I've been here before ...  
> Feels like something  
> That I've done before  
> I could fake it  
> But I still want more._
> 
> [Dissolved Girl](https://youtu.be/ABQjT6gDKu0), Massive Attack

He had about thirty minutes left before they closed down. Cloud was already beginning to break down his area, until the madam came in to inform him that he had one last visitor.

Almost six hours of drugs, water, high-cardio sex and no food made him stumble a bit when he stood up. He glanced at the mirror on the way out. His mascara and eyeliner were smeared, and the rest of his foundation had run from sweat. It was strange to see himself with his eyes done and the pink stain left over from his lip kit, but with a bare face, revealing his freckles and blemishes. 

He looked good still, but in a way that a whore that had just been gangbanged multiple times did. 

Exhausted, he went out to the lobby to meet his last trick. Even though he had tucked his hair under a cap and his face was obscured from neck to nose with a black scarf, Cloud saw how he sat, and knew immediately who it was.

He knocked on the side of the wall to get his attention. Reno looked up from his phone, identifiable by his eyes and the tattoos framing them.

“You’re up, cowboy,” Cloud said, turning from him to lead him back into his space.

//

“You look tired as fuck.”

“I am tired.”

Reno reached out to draw a thumb down his cheek.

“How many guys you had today?”

Cloud went dizzy when he tried to think. “A lot.”

“More than ten?”

“Several more than ten.”

“Mmm. Which hole hurts more?”

Cloud sat at the edge of the bed, knees parted. Reno leaned down to look up his skirt.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m down for whatever.”

Reno stepped forward between his parted knees, and placed his gloved fingertips on top of them. 

All he could see were his eyes, green and hungry with greed. He spread Cloud’s knees apart, and reached up under his skirt, pressing his thumb into his sore cunt.

“I asked you a question, bitch.”

Cloud moaned. He was hurting him, but he opened his legs to it anyway.

“My pussy.”

“Good.” 

Reno reached down and pulled Cloud’s knees up. He fell back hard against the bed, knocking both breath and the remainder of his senses out of him. He unzipped his pants, let his half-hard cock out, and smoothed a condom over it.

“That’s the one I want, then.”

Cloud leaned back and spread himself. All night, he complained quietly about how hard the bed was. Now it felt so good to lay back, close his eyes, and do nothing for Reno. 

"Fuck." 

His eyes popped open when Reno's dick slapped against his tired clit and hole. 

"Your pussy looks so used," he whispered, sliding it upward between his lips. Perhaps it was Cloud's drug haze, but he swore he heard a hint of excitement in Reno's voice. He clenched his teeth and cried out when Reno pushed past the worn nerves of his outer lips and tried to relax into the raw pleasure. 

Reno moaned obscenely.

“Used…?

Cloud was very aware of how long it took for his eyes to open and close every time he blinked. The loud, yellow light above their heads blurred at the edges, turning Reno into a dark silhouette, almost indiscernible from any other john he’d had that night.

“You ain’t your usual, perky, pink self, doll,” he said, pushing up Cloud’s thighs to change the angle and tighten his cunt. “Your hole is gaping a bit. Looks like a good time was had here.”

Cloud grimaced hard. He really was hurting and raw, and no longer producing his natural lubricant. 

“Then why don’t you fuck my ass instead,” he sighed, shifting his hips. “Please.”

Reno chuckled through the fabric on his face. He pulled out, and then curled his fingers around his thighs to pull him toward the edge of the bed and expose his asshole.

“You know, I think I will,” he said, swatting his cock against the small space between the two holes, “I wanna see what your ass feels like after twenty guys been through it.”

“Thank you.”

He could always go for a round with Reno. His body didn’t differentiate between him and his other tricks, though. Normally, he liked to prepare himself mentally for anal, but he somehow lost time between thanking Reno and the moment his cock slid into his second hole.

“Mmm.” Head tipped back and eyes--the only part of him that was communicable to Cloud--closed, Reno looked almost like a stranger. 

"Fuck, how are you loose and tight at the same time?" He murmured. 

Cloud hummed with him, leaning his head back. He was glad he made the suggestion. He felt Reno’s cock in his pussy without the added pain, and he was bigger than most of his customers. It brought new life to the expended nerves there.

“I love it that you just begged me to fuck your ass,” Reno panted, slamming his hips flush against Cloud’s legs. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Tired as he was, Cloud was a sucker for compliments on his work. He tightened himself for him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Reno leaned forward, pressing Cloud’s knees to his chest. They murmured filth into each other’s faces, Reno muffled by his scarf, Cloud nonsensical and incoherent.

If it was supposed to be a role play, Cloud broke the fantasy.

“I wish you could cum inside me,” he whispered, opening his glowing eyes to his pimp.

Reno grunted in his throat, pulled out, snapped the condom off, and worked his cock over. Cloud reached down between his legs and used one hand to dip inside his cunt and work himself to his final orgasm of the night, and the other to pull onto Reno’s balls.

“Goddamn,” Reno swore through gritted teeth. “You’re so fucking _dirty._ ” 

Usually, in private, Cloud knew what Reno meant by calling him dirty: that he was perverted, like him, that he wanted it in every way Reno could give it to him.

In this location and context, the word _dirty_ set him apart from his pimp; he was used, worn, filthy, unclean, and yet exalted and free for all of it.

With his right hand, Reno reached down to grab Cloud’s chin and hold it in place. 

“You’re _my_ dirty cunt.” He was almost finished. He pumped his cock faster than Cloud could have. “Ain’tcha?”

“Yeah.” 

Cloud released Reno’s balls and sat up on his elbows to wait for him to cum. 

There it was, that low, handsome sigh that Cloud always felt blessed to hear.

He came onto Cloud’s belly in three pumps, the last one a long, slow pull to squeeze out the last drop. As a final part of the act, he reached into his pocket and pulled out several crumpled bills in denominations of fifty, and dropped them right into the pools of semen on Cloud’s torso.

Gasping heavily, he pulled his mask down. It was completely unexpected, and woke Cloud up for a second.

“Well done, baby,” Reno said tenderly. He crawled onto his hands and knees on Cloud’s bed, and kissed him directly onto the mouth. 

“Proud of you,” he breathed into his mouth between lip locks.

The force of the kiss pushed Cloud onto his back. It was a beautiful reward for a difficult day, and he was pleased with it.

He closed his eyes, turned his head, and deepened the kiss with his tongue, the money crumpled, wet, and dirty between them.

//

Cloud didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt Reno gently pulling at his arm.

“Let’s go, babe,” he said, nearly peeling Cloud off of the bed. “C’mon.”

As he dressed in street clothes and regular shoes, Cloud glanced at his phone. 4:47 AM. Reno had taken the liberty of cleaning the area up for him, and then reached his hand out for him to help him up.

He had to lean on Reno slightly on the way out. If he didn’t know for certain that he would be turned down, he’d have asked him for a bump, just so he could be less tired.

They ended up at the same twenty-four hour diner in the outskirts of the Two Slums with several other girls and their pimps. Reno sat inside, and Cloud all but flopped into the booth next to him, lifting his legs into his lap while Reno looked over the menu for him.

When the waitress came by, Cloud attempted to order coffee.

“No, no coffee,” Reno said. “Water.”

“I’ve been drinking water all day.”

“You gonna drink it all night too, bitch.” He looked up at the waitress and smiled. “Water. And eggs for him.”

//

Reno sent him to shower and sit in the tub immediately when they got home. He woke up in bed the next afternoon, not remembering exiting the shower, and saw Reno on the couch, working on his laptop with the TV running uselessly in front of him.

The kitchen was clean. He tried to imagine Reno standing at the sink, pushing a sponge around a plate in a circular motion, and became embarrassed.

“You didn’t have to clean,” Cloud said, leaning against the bedroom door.

Reno looked up at him over the rim of his coffee mug. “Why the fuck not,” he said. “I live here.”

Cloud smiled and went to sit next to him. There was some old western on that neither of them were really paying attention to. Just background noise. Cloud was happy to just watch the moving pictures and not think.

Finally, he asked, “What time is it?”

“Almost four in the afternoon,” Reno said, not looking up from his laptop.

Cloud sighed. “I gotta start getting ready for work.”

“No you ain’t.”

“I ain’t?”

Reno laughed in his throat, smiling briefly as he typed away on the screen.

“Just chill this week, babe.”

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was going to be included in a "Heaven or Hell" chapter but there's enough going on with that story right now. Squeezing this in would be daunting, and if I waited to do it I would lose the inspo, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed some whore fluff. Couldn't get away from the idea that Reno takes him to waffle house after getting gangbanged for like five hours and let's him rest for a week. ❤️


End file.
